


Demons Have Souls Too

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [104]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Paranormal Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy's been sheltered his whole life, on his first visit to Earth, he meets someone new.





	Demons Have Souls Too

**Author's Note:**

> For National Paranormal Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/days-2/national-paranormal-day-may-3/

In the beginning, there were two sides. The lines were clearly drawn, and there was no mistaking good for bad, or vice versa. There were angels, and there were demons, and if the two ever met, there would be bloodshed.

But millions of years after the creation of the universe, something unexpected happened.

Gary Unwin was the youngest angel in all of Creation. He was bright and happy, and he was supposed to be the crowning achievement in God’s crown of Creating. There was just one problem, with this young angel. He was incomplete, for the soul with which he had been created had a mate. And the soul with which Gary’s soul was mated belonged to Harry Hart, the first angel who had chosen to follow Lucifer down from the Heavenly Host.

The entirety of the Host did their best to keep this knowledge from the young angel, but Gary was smart, too smart for his own good, most said, and he knew something was wrong, he knew that something was missing deep inside. On his first assignment on Earth, as a guardian angel, Eggsy found what he had been missing.

“It’s you,” he breathed, completely losing sight of the human he was meant to be guarding and staring breathlessly at the man in front of him.

The man smiled, holding out a hand to the younger man with a warm smile. “Harry Hart, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“‘M Eggsy,” the angel returned, taking the hand and letting himself be pulled into the warm hug of the demon. “I never knew what that empty feeling meant,” he murmured against his soulmate’s chest. “Everyone tried to keep it secret from me.”

Harry’s arms around him tightened, holding the young angel close to his chest. “I’ll never let them hurt you ever again.”

Eggsy hummed happily, letting Harry lead him to a house he had down the street, where he would do his very best to take care of the angel who completed his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
